


Honesty

by butoman



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butoman/pseuds/butoman
Summary: There's a time your when you have to be honest...





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> There's a time your when you have to be honest...

 Today was the day of the scheduled meeting, it’s been a long while since the last time they saw each other. Since they agreed to do “the right thing”, for themselves, for their family.  
  
Lead a normal life  
  
No more sneaking in dark to do what shouldn’t be done, no more going out under the facade of fraternal bonding. Stop being the couple that none but them knew existed.  
  
Time and life presented the perfect opportunity, college and everything it implied.  
  
Until today.  
  
Riding her bicycle to the meeting place, the Burping Burger joint that was the scenario of their first date and many of the others that followed.  
  
As she was getting closer, Lynn could only smile as she started walking down memory lane remembering how they even once dressed up all fancy and fixed up their favorite spot to follow the “get a high class date experience in an affordable family restaurant” plan. Lincoln did always come up with the longest names for his schemes. When she entered the food joint Lynn saw “their spot” and headed there, once seated she started to ruminate about the conversation that was bound to take place. In her mind a storm was already brewing.  
  
>“Hi Linky ♪”, no that’s lame.  
>“Hey L-dog”, Nooo that’s even worse!  
>Guess I’ll let things run naturally, its just a greeting after all, besides what I should really worry about is how the actual conversation is gonna go.  
>Who I’m kidding, this will switch from slice of life to full on drama in ten seconds flat.  
>Probably, if I play my cards right, I can stir the topic to sports and stay there.  
>But what if… When things get personal? Like, reeeally personal?  
>…I guess he will ask about my love life.  
  
“what love life?” Lynn whispered to herself while slouching in her seat.  
  
>well the last thing that I got was that on and off fling with Fransisco, and he already knows about that.  
>But what if he wants to know more?  
>Should I just let it all out?  
>And tell it like it is?  
>…  
>Waking up next to him…  
>Him by my side is not the same than being with you.  
>Is not like there’s something wrong with him of course, is just that he's still like a kid, you know?  
>He lacks the raging bull that you got caged in your chest.  
>But his smile thought… It always got me for some reason.  
  
>Even so he cant match my favorite perv.  
  
“hehhehheh” the young woman slightly giggled, with a hand in her mouth and a light blush she started to breath a bit heavily.  
     
>Your nails digging in my back.  
>The hands that squeeze my everything and make me tremble.  
>The tongue that intoxicates my throat.  
>The nibbling teeth that hurt and please at the same time.  
  
>…It has not been the same without you.  
  
>Being, you know, with others is like a… a sport! fun and exciting!  
>…But I just don’t see the stars.      
  
>With you, my body sweats as if it was watering, hungry for you.  
  
>Longing for that fire in your eyes.  
>The way how you suck my soul with each deep kiss.  
>Making me reach the sky…  
  
>I tried for the sake of our family, to be with other people like we agreed.  
>Like You Proposed…  
  
She sat straight and leaned her head against the wall, her expression turning into a scowl.  
  
>But in the end the only thing I really did was try to get even for what, in my mind, was you cheating on me… So Many Times…  
>And it always ended up so wrong.  
  
>All because I couldn’t deal with my own feelings, gosh… by the end I could hardly stand being in the same room or even breath the same air as “them”.  
  
>All because of the memories of your white hair and your stubble scratching my skin…  
  
>And that goofy buck toothed smile that always brightens my day.  
  
Closing her eyes, her expression softened and her frown subsided.  
  
  
The train ride was pleasant enough, Lincoln did always like the scenic route, although he could have had his traveling time cut to a fraction if he had chosen to fly but hey you only live once, right? The bus ride on the other hand was as menial as ever, but the sight of his old town was always comforting.  
  
The convened spot was within sight from the bus stop, the good old Burping Burger. So many memories came into his mind and swelled his heart, like that one about that convoluted plan with an even more convoluted name the he failed to remember. All in order for Lynn and him to have a nice and classy date, he even went as far as to film part of the whole thing as a ruse to have an alibi about uploading a funny video on the internet.  
  
He got down at the bus stop and at this point he was already planing in his mind how to face the upcoming conversation. What to say, how to start, how to smile.  
  
>”Hey Lynn, long time no see.” Nah, that’s kind of silly.  
>I can’t half ass this, after all the greeting is fifty percent of a conversation.  
  
His inner monologue was cut short upon arriving at the restaurant, he took a deep breath to build some courage and looked to the inside of the restaurant checking for their favorite spot to see if it was available.  
  
And there she was.  
  
He felt like struck by a lighting, sweaty palms, trembling lower lip, the whole package. Hes coolness was escaping him at terminal velocity, he did his best to rein himself in.  
What was he thinking about before?  
  
>The conversation, yes! Reorganize your mind set, come on Lincoln you got this.  
  
He looked in again and took a deep breath.  
  
>What a surprise seeing you already here.  
  
He felt a tug pulling his heartstrings, a big goofy smile formed on his face.  
  
>just spotting you from the street after so long.  
>My knees almost failed me  
>fireworks in my heart  
  
His eyes focused picking all the finer details of the one he so much adored.  
  
>You look tough and so graceful at the same time.  
>It was just to look at you to feel butterflies in my stomach.  
  
Upon realizing where his mind was going, his face became neutral, resignation finally reach him and with it finally came peace.  
  
>I though I could get over this obsession.  
  
A small smirk formed at the side of his face.  
  
>I guess I was wrong.  
  
The young man saw Lynn resting her head on a wall with a gloom expression, he felt his heart being clutched.  
  
>What are you feeling my love, how are you?  
>In silence hangs this question between you and I.  
>In all honesty, are you really happy?  
>‘cause for my part the “lighting” never struck twice.  
  
He placed his hands against the glass, teary eyes on his face.  
  
>It was just a brief instant.  
>But it was enough to be honest with myself.  
>I miss you...  
>Like I never though possible.  
  
Lincoln wiped his face with his hand and took another deep breath, his heart was now beating so fast.  
  
>Now certainty only grows and I’m afraid there’s no way back.  
>I will never find someone, that I love as much as you.  
  
Looking into the sky he saw pregnant clouds lazily crossing trough, foreboding a storm that will mirror only a fraction of the one brewing in his heart at that moment.  
  
>Time and distance had the opposite effect we hoped.  
>This feeling has only grown stronger  
>No matter how many came, none could take your place.  
>We should had never tried to forget our feelings  
>it was a mistake, of that I’m sure now.  
  
Full of determination Lincoln opened the door and walked to the spot where Lynn was seated, not even half way done when she jumped from her seat to meet him. They were almost running when they finally clashed into each other in a hug.  
  
Almost a head taller, he nuzzled her hair and kissed her forehead.  
“how are you doing… my love?” Lincoln whispered.  
  
She buried her face in his chest and inhaled… hard. Her nails digging into his back, Lynn could only give a muffled response “… I-I’m fine… Now I’m fine… love”.    
  
A summer rain started falling down while the sun still shone in the sky.  
  
  
End.


End file.
